Porque Somos Familia
by ChokorettoMilkku
Summary: Transcurre la época de la colonia y México, como Nueva España, se encargaba de cuidar a Cuba y Las Filipinas. Cuba es feliz de estar al cuidado de México, pero entonces llega a la vida de México una persona que siente que la aparta de él. Ahora Cuba trata de proteger el estilo de vida que tanto ama.


Porque Somos Familia Capitulo 01: "¡Un Intruso!, su amor es solo mio"

-¿Como se llama esto?, ¡sabe muy bien!.- dijo un pequeño niño, mientras tomaba otro sorbo del plato que tenia frente a él.

-Eso se llama Pozole, es un platillo típico de mi casa.- le contesto una niña, un poco mas alta que él.

-¡Me encanta!, ¡de seguro la comida de tu casa es de las mejores del mundo!.- La chica solo sonrió y al ver que se había manchado la mejilla, lo limpio con un trapo blanco que traía.

Entonces se escucharon unos pasos que velozmente se venían acercando. -¡Cuba!, ¿aun no acabas de comer?, ¡no pueden dejarme todo el trabajo a mi!.- grito una pequeña niña.

-Lo siento mucho Filipinas, enseguida vamos contigo.-

-Bien, ¡pero apresúrense!.- Filipinas se dio la vuelta, y se fue por donde vino igual corriendo.

-¿no es genial que las cosas sean así?.- dijo el pequeño Cuba.

-¿Ah?, ¿a que te refieres?.- México comenzó a levantar los platos de la mesa para ir a limpiarlos después.

-Es que.. Me gustan como son las cosas en este momento, vivir junto contigo y Filipinas realmente me gusta. A pesar que estemos bajo las ordenes del Jefe España, me siento realmente feliz. Quisiera que las cosas se quedaran así por siempre, que tus nos cuidaras y vivir juntos por siempre.-

-... Eso no es posible.-

-¿Eh?.- rápidamente volteo a ver a México que seguía limpiando los platos sin voltear a verle ni un momento.

-El mundo siempre estará cambiando, hasta uno mismo cambia con el tiempo. La gente crece y muere, las civilizaciones surgen y desaparecen. Nada es para siempre, ni siquiera nosotros.- Los dos quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que el sonido de un fuerte golpe contra la mesa hizo voltear a México.

-En ese caso... aunque no sea para siempre... quiero hablar contigo... quiero reir y jugar contigo... quiero comer de tu comida... ¡quiero verte y estar junto a ti todo el tiempo que me sea posible!, ¡hasta que tenga que desaparecer!.-

México le miro sorprendida y sin decir una palabra.

-Eso... no es para siempre, ¿no es asi?.- Cuba inclino su cabeza. -Se que suena egoísta... pero eso es lo que en verdad quiero.-

-Esta bien.- dijo México sonriendo.

-¿Eh?.-

-Te prometo que sera así, siempre voy a cuidar de ti.- dijo México aun sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Cuba.

-¡¿de verdad?!, ¡¿todo eso?!, ¡¿y lo de la comida también?!.-

México rió levemente. - Si, eso también.- México tomo el brazo de Cuba y entre cruzo los meñiques de los dos. - Es una promesa.-

- Míralos, están jugando con esa estúpida cuerda otra vez.- dijo el pequeño Cuba, mientras observaba desde una ventana del segundo piso de una gran casa. Observaba a su hermana, la chica de cabello negro, junto con otro chico de su misma edad, pero de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

- ¿Sigues espiándolos?, ¿que acaso no te aburres de eso?. - le pregunto, una pequeña niña, de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y piel apiñonada. Estaba sentada en el suelo y en sus manos tenia un mango que andaba comiendo.

- ¿Eh?, ¡Pues claro! - Voltea a ver a la niña del mango. - ¿Que tal si hacen algo indebido?, ¡el jefe podría descubrirlos y México tendría que pagar con todo!, ¿que acaso no te importa?, ¿eh?, ¿Filipinas?.-

- No, creo que México es muy consiente de eso, y esta dispuesta a asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos. Ademas... ¿indebido?, ¿a que te refieres con eso?.-

-¡A-a cualquier cosa!, no confió en ese tipo, desde que llego no ha causado mas que problemas.-

- ¿Pero de que hablas?, él no ha hecho nada.-

- ¡Claro que si!, desde que llego México ha pasado mas tiempo con él que con nosotros, ¿de verdad no te importa?.-

- Uhmm... ¡No!.- dijo Filipinas con una sonrisa.

- Te tomas las cosas muy a la ligera.-

- En lo absoluto, tu eres quien esta exagerando las cosas; ¿Que tiene de malo que México tenga un amigo?, es normal.- Cuba dejo escapar un ligero gruñido. - No se puede hablar de eso contigo.- Dijo al voltear a ver por la ventana. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Cuba seguía espiando a los dos chicos que estaban en el jardín, mientras Filipinas le daba un bocado mas a su mango, mientras observaba a Cuba fijamente, hasta que:

- ¿Estas celoso?.-

- ¡¿EH?! ¡¿pero que dices?!, ¡estas hablando de mi hermana! ¡¿sabes?!.-

- los hermanos también sienten celos cuando se meten con sus hermanas. Como sea, yo me refería porque dices que desde que llego ya no esta tanto con nosotros. -

- Pero no es solo por eso... Realmente no confió en las intenciones de ese sujeto, debe traer algo entre manos...- Dijo Cuba mientras miraba seriamente a los dos chicos en el jardín. Otra vez quedaron en silencio por un momento. Hasta que Piri-chan dijo sonrientemente:

- Estas alucinando debido a los celos.-

- ¡Que no son celos!.-

Esa noche mientras se preparaban para dormir. Filipinas se había acostado y al solo tocar la almohada se había quedado dormida. Mientras el pequeño Cuba apenas iba siendo acobijado por su hermana mayor, México.

- Ya estas listo. - dijo México, con una sonrisa y después tomo la vela que estaba en la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado.

- Que tengas buenas noches Cuba.- se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

- ¡Espera!.-

- ¿Uhm?.- México voltea a verle. - ¿Que pasa?.-

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?.-

-Claro, ¿que pasa?.-

- ¿Podrías dejar de ver a ese tipo?.- dijo Cuba algo avergonzado y ocultando su cara con la sabana, solo dejando ver sus ojos. Entonces México se volteo completamente.

- ¿uhm?, ¿te refieres a Estados Unidos?.-

- ¡Como sea que se llame!.-

- ¿Ah?, pero ¿por que?.-

- ¡Porque él es malo!, sospecho que trama algo y no muy bueno.-

- jajaja, pero que dices, ¿como puedes decir que es malo si ni siquiera lo conoces?. Tal vez si te lo presento cambie tu opinión acerca de él.-

-¡No gracias!.- contesto molesto cuba mientras se cubría totalmente con la sabana. México solo suspiro, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Que descanses.- le dijo a Cuba, mas él le ignoro. México cerro la puerta y se fue. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Cuba se destapo.

- ¡Juhm!, si México no va a hacer nada al respecto tendré que encargarme yo solo de ese tipo, ya vera, cuando acabe con el no querrá volver a poner un pie en esta casa.- dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

- Ya lo veremos ~.- una voz le susurraba a la oreja.

- ¡WAAAHHH!.- grito Cuba dando un salto al aire y cayendo al suelo, de un lado de la cama, y al otro lado estaba una risueña Filipinas.

- ¡F-filipinas!, ¡¿te estabas haciendo la dormida?!, ¡no me vuelvas a hacer eso!.-

A la mañana siguiente, Estados Unidos había llegado otra vez a encontrarse con México. Iba caminando por el jardín dirigiéndose a la casa, en eso cuando estaba a punto de llegar el pequeño Cuba aparece de la nada.

- ¿uhm?...Hola, ¿quien eres tu?.- dijo un sonriente américa saludando con la mano.

- Yo soy Cuba, el hermano menor de México.- le respondió, con una sonrisa notablemente forzada.

- ¡Ah!, mucho gusto yo soy América.-

- Si, lo se, supongo que vienes a ver a mi hermana, ella esta atrás, si quieres te llevo a donde esta.- Cuba comenzó a caminar en la dirección que había señalado.

- Esta bien, ¡gracias!.-

Estados Unidos lo siguió, llegaron a donde estaba el cultivo de tomates, a un lado, no muy lejos, había una cerca de lo que parecía ser un corral de ganado. Cuba se paro por un momento, y al verlo igual América se detuvo.

- Espera aquí voy a buscarla.- dijo Cuba volteando a ver a América para después caminar en la dirección opuesta a la que iban.

- ¿Eh?, ¿pero no fue por ahí por donde venimos?.-

-¡Que te quedes ahí!.- le grito Cuba, volteando rápidamente y señalandole con las dos manos.

- Eh... Esta bien.- Cuba siguió su camino y sin que Estados Unidos lo vea se escabulle hacia la cerca del corral, y se oculto en uno de los arbustos que había cerca de ella.

- Bien, al parecer no sospecha nada, ya vera ese idiota, puede que haya engañado a todos los demás pero a mi no me engaña.- pensó mientras observaba a Estados Unidos, quien tenia sus manos detrás de su cabeza y miraba hacia el cielo y de un lado a otro. Después Cuba volteo a ver hacia el corral, en donde estaba un toro dormido.

- Ahora solo tengo que despertar al toro del jefe.- Tomo unas piedras y se las comenzó a lanzar al toro, hasta que termino despertandolo, el toro enojado ya que habían interrumpido su sueño bruscamente comenzó a correr furioso por todo el corral.

- ¡Listo!, y ese idiota no se ha movido de donde lo deje, ni se ha percatado del toro.- Cuba sale corriendo, y rápidamente abre la reja del corral, enseguida se vuelve a ocultar. El toro sale corriendo del corral, y como la salida estaba alineada a donde Cuba dejo parado a América, el toro se dirige directo a él.  
- ¿Ah?, ¿que ese no es América? - dijo México para si misma, llevaba una canasta con tomates, a lo lejos veía a América, ya iba a llamarle, pero en ese momento ve al toro que se acercaba a Estados Unidos, listo para embestirlo.

- ¡A-América!.- Le grito México, he hizo voltear a Estados Unidos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo este se dio cuenta del toro que venia hacia él.

- ¡Eso te enseñara!, ¡a mi no me engañas!.- decía Cuba emocionado oculto en el arbusto. El toro ya le había alcanzado y cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo por los cuernos, él lo tomo primero de un cuerno, lo jalo y le dio una vuelta para luego azotarlo contra el suelo.  
-¡¿EHHHHHHH?!.- grito cuba, que hasta dejo salir su cabeza de su escondite. Su plan habia fallado inesperadamente. - B-bueno... T-tal vez sea mas difícil de lo que pensé.- dijo Cuba, mientras veía a América montado en el toro mientras le sonreía, y este todo mareado y confundido. Y a México acercándose corriendo hacia donde Estados Unidos.


End file.
